Sylvia Jones
'''Sylvia Jones '''is a young normal girl, who is also the Vice Principal of Maple Cross Academy and the main principal of the Academy's Reserve Course. She is a talented girl, and also also a 1 time Fashionista champion. Appearance Sylvia Jones is a tall young woman with fair skin. She has long pink hair with lavender bangs and pink eyes. She also wears reddish-pink lipstick. She wears a black and dark violet motorcycle outfit with a pink t-shirt underneath with purple stripes going across her body, a black belt at the waistline, and kneepads. She also wears a black choker, black and purple boots and sports black fingerless gloves on both of her hands. When she's in a fashionista contest, she goes out with a dark purple dress, that is almost transparent near the end of her dress. She wears pink heels, and also wears light pink transparent leggings that almost cover her panties. The leggings though are covered with the skirt. Personality Sylvia has a kind and cheerful personality. She likes to take care of students in the Reserve Course, like they are her children. She likes to help out children who are in need of help, just like what a hero would do. She also likes to help out students who are lost in the halls when she is doing hall duty. Sometimes when she's dealing with bad students at the reserve course, she starts to play a "Good Cop, Bad Cop" role, telling the student if they want to get punished the easy way, or the hard way. Backstory Sylvia was born and raised in a farm in Calgary, Alberta, Canada. She along with her parents started off poor, but then she entered a contest for youngest diva of the year, Sylvia won the contest and they were all rich and bought a mansion. Their parents registered her to a women-only school, and she was already named student of the month by the principal. She was one of the sweetest girls to ever be in the school, and was named student of the year, right before she graduated and went into high school. When she graduated high school, she became a model designer, and also a fashionista. She won a fashionista championship for only 1 time, and for the rest, she spent her life in her mansion with her parents, and they all lived a normal life, until their parents retired at the age of 56 for both of them. Sylvia was the new owner of the mansion, and her parents were forced to go to a retirement home, making her life more lonely. After a few months of her being lonely, she was invited to become a staff member for Maple Cross Academy, as a Reserve Course Vice Principal. She loved the job but was still lonely at 1st, but then she enjoyed it, after finding out that the retirement home, was actually the school. Sylvia's life became more perfect, and she decided to stay at the school as a vice principal until she was ready to retire. Powers and Abilities Sylvia doesn't have a quirk, because her family was born quirkless. But she is a expert at cheering up kids and students, and also a expert at attracting anyone with her sexy poses, and her motorcycle suit. This sometimes is annoying for some people at her school, but other times, it's "fun" Trivia * Sylvia has a great relationship with Taichi Kirigiri, thinking of her as her Sister